


Five Facts About Winters and Nixon

by havisham



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Note:</b> These are all lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Facts About Winters and Nixon

**_One._**  
There were times Winters thought about throwing out those Vat '69s in his foot-locker, just to teach Nixon a lesson.

But he would never be that cruel. 

_**Two.** _

One of the biggest regrets of Nixon's life was that he missed the sight of Winters drinking that hard cider in Normandy. 

The reports given to him afterwards just didn't measure up to being there.

 

_**Three.** _  


Winters quickly moved away, but Nixon was awake enough to see the fleeting look of guilt on his face. 

He blinked and found that his eyelashes were frozen. With a sigh, he gave it as a bad lot, and turned his attention back to Winters, who had his back to him. Nixon said, his voice a little quavery in the still air, "Dick, what were you doing just now?"

Winters didn't turn around. "Nothing," he said, and then paused. "Well, shaving." 

Doubt, heavy like syrup laced through Nixon's voice. " _Really._ " 

"Yeah."

Nixon snorted -- which turned into a cough almost right away. When he had sufficient recovered, and had shuffled to where Winters was shaving, he said, swaying a little, "Because it looks like you were checking my pulse just then."

Winters huffed a little, and said, "We're in the middle of the Ardennes, the Germans breathing down our necks. I've got lives, lives of good men, depending on me. I think I have bigger problems than how pale you look in the morning."

Winters was answered by a indistinct murmur, followed by a low moan. Nixon had discovered that his coffee was frozen. 

Winters went on, tranquilly, "But I am glad that you're still around."

_**Four.** _  


"She took the dog. It wasn't even her dog. _It was my dog!_ "

There were plenty of things Winters could have said at that moment -- (but he didn't) -- Maybe it's for the best. Of course she took the dog. How are you, driving through the heartland of Germany, going to take care of a dog in New Jersey? How about we get you a new dog? Germany's full of them. 

But he said none of those things, and instead let Nixon vent his spleen. After all, that's what he wanted to do, and that's what he wanted Winters to let him do.

In a way, Dick Winters understood Lewis Nixon better than any wife could ever have.

_**Five.** _

After everything came together for him, Lew Nixon replaced his acute alcoholism with an altogether more healthy habit. Reading. 

This did not stop him from calling his great friend, Dick Winters at odd hours of the night, as was his wont to do in less virtuous times (if the operator could decipher what he was saying-- a chancy business.) 

"Dick! You won't believe it, you won't believe what I've just read."

"For Pete's sake, Lew. Couldn't this have waited 'til the morning?"

"No. It couldn't. I'm reading _Crime and Punishment_ , right? All the times I've read this book, you know, those depressing Russians, all that vodka, and killing monstrous old ladies, I'd always say... Well. Actually, this might keep." 

A weary sigh echoed through the phone lines. 

"Out with it." 

"Why did Raskolnikov suddenly see the light? In Siberia, I mean. Accept Sonia and Jesus as his saviors? That always puzzled me. Until tonight. This morning. I've had a revelation, Dick. A personal revelation." 

There was a dramatic pause, as there always is in moments like this. 

Nixon continued, in a low whisper, "Dick, _you are my Sonia..._ "

"Sonia says get to bed."


End file.
